


Final Fantasy -Ø-

by OliverHowl



Category: Final Fantasy, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, Monsters, Original Universe, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverHowl/pseuds/OliverHowl
Summary: In the beginning, there was once a crystal that man worshiped. However, because of man's hubris, the crystal was shattered. Peace was only found when three lights fell to the Earth, becoming the foundation of the three kingdoms: Asterisk, Alteria and Castelia.However, a military despot has overthrown the Council of Twenty that ruled Alteria and launches an attack against the Kingdom of Asterisk, in the hopes of taking the Shard. In an attempt of defiance, King Vastisa est Asterisk destroys the Shard, releasing an explosion of light that took half of Alteria's military, and covered the capitol city in dead fog.Five years pass. Aster Rosenkreuz, one of the Three Cavalier of the Military Academy "Grest Valkyria", is only a week away from graudation when he and his two friends are called into arms for a mission, unaware of that fate guides their hand...[An attempt at creating an Original Final Fantasy story. Constructive criticism would be very much helpful]





	Final Fantasy -Ø-

_**THE STORY** _

* * *

On the continent of Farthias, there was once a legend of a sacred, powerful crystal that bestowed mystical powers to those it deemed worthy. However, it was soon coveted by those with malicious intentions, causing the crystal to shatter into pieces. The world soon fell into strife, with countries at each other's throats after having lost the powers granted to them. In time, however, they relied on the pieces of their crystal to power their cities, fuel their magics and maintain a sense of prosperity. And when the pieces ran dry, the world fell into a state of decay.

Then, one day, a brilliant golden light shined upon Farthias. This beautiful light split off into three shooting stars, falling in different countries and landing upon their soil. As luck would have it, these lights were giant fragments of a beautiful, silver crystal - no different than the one they had worshiped.

Within time, countries flocked to these magnificent Shards, and before long, three kingdoms were born.

To the south, the Kingdom of Asterisk. To the west, the Kingdom of Alteria. And to the northeast, the Kingdom of Castelia.

Asterisk was a kingdom of agriculture, diplomacy and peace. With the power of the Shard, their cities thrived and their magics reached incredible potency. Disease and debilitating injuries had become a mere dream. It was ruled via monarchy, helmed by the Asterisk Family. King Vastisia est Asterisk was a wise ruler, who often spoke with concerned citizens and consulted with his advisers, intent on ensuring that whatever peace was with the kingdom prospered and the people safe. While they did not advance their military might, their borders had been safely protected by the Azure Guards, led by Prince Asteras est Asterisk, who was beloved by all, sans the nobles who believed that a child had no place out on the battlefield.

Alteria was a militant kingdom, ruled by the Council of Twenty. Science and technological advancements had led to their many countries expanding and becoming the most advanced of the three major powers on Farthias. Their military strength was unsurpassed, boasting a force of well over countless thousand soldiers. Rumors began to spread that the soldiers were even enhanced via forbidden means or took part in malicious experiments. Notable members among the Council of Twenty were Second Lieutenant Kasten, who wished to broker a deal with Asterisk in exchange for medicinal aid in terms of their magical advancements. On the opposing side was General Rouge Reikaer, who wanted to focus on dealing with internal matters, such as political corruption and dirty officers turning a blind eye to criminal activities. The most prominent was Major Ashern, who stood at the very head of the Council.

Castelia was, by far, the most peaceful and pacifistic of the three Kingdoms, due to being secluded from the world by a giant chasm, virtually impossible to traverse via ordinary methods. It was a religious kingdom, who worshiped the Shards, believing them to be gifts bestowed upon them by the Gods of Astra. Unlike Alteria or Asterisk, Castelia was ruled by the Monotheic Church, who's influence over the kingdom was absolute. It was also remarkable for its open trade market and commerce. Its capitol is famed as the City of Gold and White, due to being the home of the central cathedral of the Monotheic Church and the primary source of trade.

For a time, there was peace between the three kingdoms. Neither side had attempted an assault on one another. However, trouble soon brewed over the horizon, as a red fog began to seep into the continent. This fog threw monsters into a crazed frenzy, turning them into maddened beasts. Humans caught in the fog suffer a horrible disease: "Scarlet Fever." Even with medicinal and magical advancements between Alteria and Asterisk, the disease was incurable. Thankfully, the red mist only occupied small regions of the continent, though travel had become increasingly troubled as a result.

However...the red mist was not the worst of the things to come.

In X087, the Council of Twenty was overthrown and replaced by a totalitarian dictatorship, ruled by a single man of unprecedented power and influence. His rule was one of blood and rejoice for Alteria, for the Council of Twenty had become a source of hatred and disgust, for even they fell sway to corruption. Now, a lone man ruled the kingdom, wielding a crimson sword and dressed in regal white robes. Under his leadership, the kingdom became even more geared towards military advancements. Soon, the creation of new war machines: Magitek, came to pass.

And then, only eight months following this man - Dumal's takeover, he instigated a war against the Kingdom of Asterisk, intent on taking their crystal.

The attack was unprovoked and sudden. Casualties climbed to the tens of thousands before the King mounted an offensive. Knowing full well that they would be crushed under the might of this advanced army, however, Vastisa sent his son Asteras away, to flee to Castelia in the hopes he would be safe.

As he stood there, cornered and threatened to be put to the sword by Dumal, King Vastisa did the  _unthinkable_!

He destroyed the Shard.

Historical records claim that the resulting explosion that came from the Shard devastated over 50% of Alteria's military might. Dumal had survived, but the Kingdom of Asterisk had suffered worse than his country. This action was not without consequence, however, for the red mist began to expand. The capitol city of Guignol was overtaken by the fog, rendered inhabitable. Even now in the present day, it shows no signs of dissipating.

Afterwards, Alteria began to integrate the remains of the Kingdom of Asterisk, initiating plans to annex small countries under its banner before innevitably gaining controls.

The year is now X092. Five years after the event known as "The Shattering of Asterisk."

It is here...that our story begins.

* * *

_**THE CHARACTERS** _

* * *

**Asteras est Asterisk**  
**Age: 17**  
**Job: Prince**  
**Likes: Mango, coffee and plays**  
**Dislikes: Royal duties, bugs and incompetence**

The young prince of Asterisk, who trained underneath the Captain of the Royal Guard. His skills are renowned far and wide, as is his sharp wit and talent for strategy. He founded the Azure Guards and protects the borders of the kingdom. The nobility have little tolerance for him, as they believe a child should not have a place out on the battlefield. Because of his young age, he is rash and the most likely to strike first in a battle, but is otherwise a level-headed man.

During the Shattering of Asterisk, King Vastisa sent his son away on a Skyliner bound of Castelia, in the hopes that he would be safe from the ensuing carnage. Unfortunately, the Skyliner was destroyed as it passed over the chasm separating Castelia from the rest of the world. Anyone that has fallen into the chasm has never returned...

**Dumal**  
**Age: Unknown**  
**Job: Tyrant**  
**Likes: Strategy, Power and his Allies**  
**Dislikes: Incompetence, cowards and traitors**

The mysterious masked figure who overthrew the Council of Twenty, with the help of Rouge Reikaer. Little is known about him, other than that he imposed a dictatorship and now commands the vast military might of Alteria. He is hellbent on gathering the Shards for unknown purposes.

**Aster Rosenkreuz**  
**Age: 22**  
**Job: Freelancer**  
**Likes: Opera, oranges and friends**  
**Dislikes: Bugs, bullies and Alteria**

A young cadet at the Military Academy "Grest Valkyria." He has no memory of his life past the first five years and was raised on the outskirts of the village of Arcadia before he was forcefully enlisted to enroll at the Academy. He is proficient with a saber and flintlock, but has an impressive knack for the magical arts. Alongside Maria Sublime and Mark Ylstir, he is a part of the Three Cavaliers.

Aster's only link to his past is the pendant around his neck, and his bright blue right eye, which only members of the Asterisk Family are meant to have. Is it possible that he is...?

**Maria Sublime**  
**Age: 24**  
**Job: Red Mage**  
**Likes: Magic, Aster and animals**  
**Dislikes: Idiots, idiots and idiots**

A prodigy skilled in all manner of magic, including the now rare usage of White Magic, following the events of the Shattering, and a member of the Advanced Magitek Course. Respected by many of her peers, she is perhaps one of the few rumored to have finished the Masters Exam, which is notorious for its difficult requirements. Sadly, her obsession with magic is only matched by her vehement dislike towards fools. Alongside Aster Rosenkreuz and Mark Ylstir, she is a part of the Three Cavaliers.

She also harbors romantic feelings towards Aster, and intends to one day ask for his hand in marriage after graduation.

**Mark Ylstir**  
**Age: 23**  
**Job: Knight**  
**Likes: Friends, swords and simple things**  
**Dislikes: Bullies, magic and complex things**

A student in the Warfare Class alongside Aster, he is widely known for his laid back and casual attitude. He has abyssmal luck with anything regarding Magitek, which he makes a point to avoid unless absolutely necessary. He also prefers to think of simple things, and hates it whenever things get complicated. Above all else, however, he holds undying loyalty to his friends. Alongside Aster Rosenkreuz and Maria Sublime, he is a member of the Three Cavaliers.

Mark is a member of the Lesser Noble House of Ylstir, which was once known for its loyalty to the Monotheic Church, serving as its paladins. He left Castelia for unknown reasons, following a sour meeting with his mother.

**Jadis Lancet**  
**Age: 68**  
**Job: Templar**  
**Likes: Asteras, Vastisa and Asterisk**  
**Dislikes: Dumal, Alteria and traitors**

The Captain of the Royal Guard, and teacher to Prince Asteras. Though he is reaching the cusp of his decrepit age, he is still feared among the soldiers of Alteria for his indomitable will and overwhelming strength with a claymore. Few have dared challenge this man and live, but is otherwise an amicable person who is regarded as a father to his men.

Following the Shattering, he has joined a resistance movement, seeking to remove Alterian occupation from Asterisk.

**Kasten Reginald**  
**Age: 42**  
**Job: Doctor**  
**Likes: Peace, magic and medicine**  
**Dislikes: Dumal, war and death**

Once a member of the Council of Twenty, who was among the few to not fall under the corruption of politics and scandals, Kasten wished to broker a deal with Asterisk in the hopes of discovering new medicinal ways to apply their magical advancements. Despite his low rank, he was well respected in the medical field, and his practice has saved the lives of many men and women.

After Dumal overthrew the Council of Twenty, Kasten was sent into exile and now travels the continent of Farthias as a doctor, healing the sick and wounded. However, it is only a matter of time before he eventually comes to find himself involved in the events to come...

**Soluna Amistas**  
**Age: 14**  
**Job: Time Mage**  
**Likes: History, history, and history**  
**Dislikes: Vagabonds, idiots and royalty**

A rather...eccentric archaeologist that originally excavated ruins and artifacts from the Previous Age in Castelia before moving on to other parts of the world. If there is anything involving history, chances are that you will find her there. She is willing to brave any danger, in spite of her young age. Just don't expect her to have any patience of people who don't appreciate history.

Due to an incident in the past, Soluna harbors an intense hatred for any member of a royal family. The reason for this is entirely unknown.

**Tris Gistus**  
**Age: 37**  
**Job: Arcanist**  
**Likes: Alteria, birds and cats**  
**Dislikes: Plants, dogs and bugs**

A high-ranking lieutenant of the Magitek Infantry unit. Though he did not take part in the battle for Asterisk, he was regarded with great respect. His strategies are second to known...as is his love for birds and cats, in spite of the relationship between the two. That being said, he possesses a cold and merciless side that has earned him the name "The Iron Man" due to his inhumane nature when in the midst of a long and arduous battle.

That being said, there are signs that Tris does not hold Dumal in high regard...

* * *

_**THE TERMS** _

* * *

_Shards_ : Pieces of what has been argued to be another crystal, similar to the one spoken of in the Previous Age. They appeared in a golden light that separated into three pieces across Farthias, eventually becoming integral pieces of the three Kingdoms.

_Magitek_ : A term familiar to any fan of the Final Fantasy series. A mixture of machinery coming together with magic, Magitek refers to war machines or augmented soldiers who fight for Alteria.

_The Previous Age_ : Also known as the "Dark Ages" for archaeologists. This time period is relatively unknown, aside from the legend of the first crystal.

_The Eyes of Azure_ : The signature of the Asterisk Family. All members of the family bore bright blue eyes: the color of the sky.

_Gods of Astra_ : Divine entities who rule over the Celestial Plains of Existence called Astra. It the Previous Age, temples were built. It is also said that the Asterisk Family held covenants with these gods, borrowing their powers to protect the kingdom from threats. Among their number is Bahamut: the Black Dragon of Humility, Shiva: the Ice Fairy of Liberality and Ramuh: the Scholar of Diligence.

 


End file.
